Vyse
Vyse is one of the titular protagonist of the of the Skies of Arcadia. History Vyse was born to the infamous captain of the Mid-Ocean Blue Rogues, Dyne of the Blue Storm. At an early age, he, along with his best friend, Aika, joined his fathers crew, seeking to follow in his dad's footsteps and surpass him. During a raid on a Valuan ship, he discovered a girl about his age wearing a set of strange white robes named Fina. Though she could not disclose her reasons for sailing alone, she was nevertheless trusted by the Rogues, Vyse and Aika included. After sailing to Shrine Island for a day of fun, he returned home to find his village destroyed and his father, along with the rest of his crew and Fina, missing. He set off with Aika to Valua, in an attempt to rescue them. He came across an old sailor named Drachma along the way and with his help, freed the Rogues, rescued Fina, and escaped Valua, a feat no one had done before. Fina came to tell him of her mission. To find the Six Moon Crystals and seal them away so no one can ever use them again. Valua sought these crystals in order to control massive bio-weapons known as the Gigas. With a new mission, Vyse, along with Aika, Fina, and Drachma set off to find the crystals, defeating countless Black Pirates and Valuan Admirals along the way. He even caught the attention of the Valuan Crown Prince, Enrique, who defected and joined with him, along with veteran Blue Rogue, Gilder the Unfettered. Attire Valkyria Chronicles Vyse wears a red/blue Valkyria uniform, black boots, black gloves, darker hair and a different eyepatch. Personality Vyse has a driven and positive personality and displays strong compassion for those he cares about and empathy for those who. Vyse is extremely driven to do well and be a role model to those around him. His strong compassion and empathy are known to inspire others to great feats that they did not realize they were capable of. With nothing more than his goodwill and personality, Vyse unites a disparate crew from all over the world into a single fighting force to do battle with the Valuan Armada, and he can call on his crew members when the need is great to fight the enemy by shouting, "Blue Rogues, attack!" Vyse is a notable character in modern RPGs because his personality and character design visibly eschew the brooding, monochromatic and depressive characterization embraced by Squaresoft (now Square Enix) in the PlayStation iterations of the Final Fantasy series. Also in a departure from many role-playing game heroes, Vyse is not a silent protagonist, and the player is often given a choice of what Vyse is to say at key moments in the game. At least one of these answers will usually enhance Vyse's Swashbuckler Rating. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Vyse strikes with his right cutlass, then with his left cutlass, and executes a continuous slash with both of them. * Side Tilt: Vyse swipes forward with his right cutlass and upward with his left cutlass. * Up Tilt: Vyse swings his right cutlass overhead himself. * Down Tilt: Vyse does a sweeping slash downwards with his left cutlass while crouching. * Dash Attack: Vyse executes a quick three-hit combo with his cutlasses while dashing. * Side Smash: Vyse stabs forward with both cutlasses as he yells "Hah!" as he does so. * Up Smash: Vyse yells "Take that!" while executing an overhead cross slash with both cutlasses. * Down Smash: Vyse faces forward with both arms crossed and quickly uncrosses them to slash towards the ground on both sides of him. * Neutral Aerial: Vyse does a single somersault slash with both cutlasses over his head. * Forward Aerial: Vyse does a quick slash with his right cutlass mid-air (great for starting up air combos). * Back Aerial: Vyse does a few quick slashes with both cutlasses behind himself. * Up Aerial: Vyse slashes overhead himself with his left cutlass while in the air. * Down Aerial: Vyse does a powerful slash with his right cutlass at a 180 degree angle downwards. * Grab: Vyse reaches out with his right hand (the cutlass he usually wields with this hand is sheathed during all grab and throw animations). * Pummel: Vyse shanks the opponent with his left cutlass as he holds them. * Forward Throw: Vyse knees the opponent away from him forward with his right leg. * Backward Throw: Vyse tosses the opponent behind him before executing a quick slash which launches them away. * Upward Throw: Vyse tosses the opponent in a carefree manner upwards before quickly slashing below them. * Down Throw: Vyse headbutts the opponent towards the ground before quickly slashing on their back. Special Moves *Neutral Special - Cutlass Fury: Vyse's dual cutlasses begin to glow in a translucent manner before executes this famous technique. He rushes up on a single opponent while unleashing a battle cry, saying "Ha!". He then strikes twice with each weapon, finally jumping high into the air to come down for a final blow after declaring "Cutlass Fury!". The attack itself could still work without connecting to a opponent (Especially when it comes to damaging obstacles or breaking containers), though the finishing blow will be absent. *Side Special - Pirate's Wrath: Vyse unleashes his true power, showing oppoennts what the ultimate pirate can do. The attack causes Vyse to strike an opponent with a massive bolt of lightning from his cutlass and then slash them in the shape of the skull and crossbones. He starts off the move by holding up his cutlass and saying, "Behold..." As the lightning strikes, he flies into the air, then slashes into his enemy, yelling "Pirate's Wrath!" If the move isn't connecting to anything, he will just shoot the bolt of lightning from his cutlass. *Up Special - Rain of Swords: During the move, Vyse's weapons glow with translucent yellow energy. He releases a battle cry, jumps in the high into the air and crosses his swords in his arms as they are charging lightning's electricity. He then cries "Rain of Swords!" and swings both swords in a wide arc, creating a bullet like rain of energy bolts that shower below himself. It's a great move that could to uses to attack opponents below him whether he's on the field or as a way to keep a falling opponent from recovering (though it has some minimal start-up lag before its execution). *Down Special - Skull Shield: Vyse calls upon past pirates to protect their mission, shouting "Pirates of old... defend our cause!" This would eventually call a massive skeletal spectre to appear as Vyse's temporary shield. When Skull Shield is in effect, he is completely invincible to standard attacks from any attack (with the exception of magic and Special Attacks), the pirate spectre will also counter-attack the opponent automatically, regardless of whether the opponent's attack could harm Vyse or not. This move overall will last for at least 8 seconds and will have a 6 second cooldown time. *All-Star Move - Delphinus Moonstone Cannon: Vyse raises his cutlass into the air and yells "Blue Rogues, lend me your strength!" triumphantly. Then a cutscene is triggered in which the Delphinus is seen flying through the skies and it opens the hatch of its nose before charging its infamous Moonstone Cannon. The Blue Rogue's capture will be holding that same pose as a light blue icon (the one similar to the one that surrounds the character you chose in battle from Skies of Arcadia) is seen on the screen. You can move it around and chose the area you want the cannon's massive beam to shoot at, which can deal massive damage to any foe that's caught in the blast, If you don't pick an area in 6 seconds during this All-Star Move, then the Moonstone Cannon will fire automatically regardless. Vyse lowers his guard and returns to his battle pose after the cannon's devastating blast is over. Quotes Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Characters Category:Sega